scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EcalZ/the activist actions through words
my family said," hey, you are always criticizing us, and everyone, please, be gentle" and i say, thats who im...so its never personal, all the attacks on people nor institution nor political views, its just that the reactionary part of me is just in the teens and its rebelling against the world, not that im am rebelling against the world, but my attitude is kind of testing what i already know and what i already have seen, so its just the last of my temperamental behaviors before doing the stuff i should have done since the beginning of this message, which is to go and do something about what this worlds needs, and it does not need you working in a office all day for your own benefits, nor your family support, it needs you out there being the difference and doing it for the land we all live, so its not that the universe depends of you but it influence you, so at the small part of it, yes, you can do great stuff if you value what youre doing, and even this is reciprocal because, to work in a office is valuable, but not necessary, like other activism that is needed in the street, people can do their stuff for themselves, but since no one cares about it, no one knows what to do, so by doing something new, first your being a target, an easy one, and second you are working for a better and humanistic road we all need, which is the road we all have to care, and its the road of compassion, and the road of love, called it as it suitable but its just the only way, because we dont need money to have things to then live a better live with better opportunities, nor we need to have this or that certain set of skill to have this kind of money nor that kind of fame to have or need this certain things, what we need is to have a little bit of compassion and love to fill the road with smiles and affection, and the smiles are those actions we do that give us a retribution of companionship, support and family tenderness or call it as you which, and affection is to be together, in union with everyone that feels the same about the issues and live it through with love and strength, of course, love gives us strength so with love one can conquer even the truth that is out there, being manipulated at its best offer, so, if anyone felt that i was giving you, or them a hard time by my comments or my thoughts, its not that im against nor the person nor the group, but that i did it to make things an example of what is happening in our world, we can all understand things our ways and interpret even the wrongest things and make it understandable for us, by comparing the sides of the story and support those that one has and one give more support and ease those that one does not seem to care or the ones that one does not want to see anymore in this society because those ones, in any perception, are the ones that are damaging the life or the spectrum we all are living. in conclusion, understand each side and give us time to reflect in what we are doing, and if we cant give time because its already a big issue, then, take a side and fight for you rights, but then its gonna be because one felt it and one is determined to do it so...so at the end of the thinking time, get your fact straight and be prepared, because the life of an activist its not an easy one, its an adventurous one, so by that its an exiting one, one that has many ways of living and many ways of thinking, so prepare your guns because we all gonna be a part of this whole revolution of our spirit and our mind, and our hearth...we all are living in the same world, aren't we? Category:Blog posts